I shouldn't be here
by PixieWolf1
Summary: After Season 2 *SPOILERS*Just another chaotic adventure when a college girl somehow gets thrust into the world of Kuroshitsuji only to find her arrival has caused some rather bothersome after effects. Now the shinigami are pissed. Lady Elizabeth has managed a contract with Ciel? SebX OC Thinking on more pairings. Seb X OC X Finn Not sure yet
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. **

"Can't fight back without your swords can you?" a smile grew on the man's wrinkled face showing only a few yellowed teeth. "Why fight it? Let's get that brand on you so we may begin. Can't start the ritual without it now can we" he moved closer holding the branding stick ready to brand a mark looking much like a caduceus without the wings, the sign of an occult slave group.

"No. Get back." Lizzy's cried as her green eyes shimmered with tears as she swatted at the man in an attempt to get him to back away from her. As he continued to stalk closer she placed both hands over her eyes. "Ciel" she whimpered. "Ciel. Ciel. CIEL." She heard a gargled yell fallowed by the sound of something heavy falling onto the floor. She removed one hand to see Ciel holding out one of his hands, that mocking bird smile on his face, and Sebastian standing behind him whipping blood off of his gloves. "Ciel?" He only smiled more.

"I'm here lizzy. A gentleman will always protect his fiancé. Didn't I tell you that?" She stared at him dumbfounded and shaking as tears fell down her face.

"CIEL~" Lizzy grabbed hold of Ciel's hand and stood upright bringing him into a hug "Ciel I'm so glad your back. Now everything's going to go back to the way it was before right? Right? Everything can go back to the way it was befo" she began losing consciousness and fell into before she could finish her sentence.

"If that is your wish." He smiled.

"It is" she mumbled before things started to go black.

"Sebastian, you know what to do" Ciel commanded. This was the last thing she heard before she passed out completely.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

**Also thanks so much for the review Rayne Mitchaelis X3 **

* * *

"Kat! Don't do it~!" a girl yelled. Kat couldn't place the girl's name, but she recognized her face as one she sees in many of her psychology courses in the past. This semester she stood out in physiological psychology as the girl who asked the professor 'Did you cut your hair? It looks shorter.' Though it was most likely just a slip of the tongue it didn't stop her college classmates from acting like grade schooler's and resorting to making fun of the poor girl. Kat had determined that college student mentality was about the same as a kindergartener while a high school student was about the same as an elementary student making middle school, oddly, the most mature of those attending school. Well, at least in the schools Kat had attended.

"Do what?" Kat mumbled while tying a noose to a tree branch. After finishing the knot she climbed down from the oak tree she looked up to make sure it was properly aligned before reaching into her back leaning against the trunk of the tree and pulled out her camera. The girl ran up exclaiming

"I'm so glad you came to your senses~"

"I don't know what you're talking ab"Kat said and stopped mid scenetence when it finally dawned on her what the scene might have looked like to a bystander "I was just setting up my shot for a project" she explained.

"Oh" the girl simply said. Her brows drew together and she frowned before asking "What's your project on that you'd need a noose?"

"I'm going to Photoshop some shadow figures into it and see how much of a story I can show with a single picture" Kat smiled.

"You couldn't do that with something else?"

"And ruin all my fun? Nope" Kat's smile grew to show her teeth against pair of full pale pink lips. The girl shook her head before saying

"I'm Ashley. I see you all the time, but I never really got the chance to learn your name"

"Kat"

"Short for?"

"Just Kat"

"Oh, w" Ashley stopped talking to check her vibrating phone. Her face lit up with a smile before looking back up at Kat. "I have to go. Good luck on your project though. Show me later?" she asked. Kat nodded and smiled as she took a purple hair tie off of her wrist to tie up her, mid-back length, unruly brown curls, though it wouldn't keep her slightly too long bangs, which framed her face, out of her eyes. After getting her hair mostly up and blowing her bangs off to the side she walked off a few feet and lifted her camera to take the shot. When she looked onto the screen it showed the sun starting to set. _It's too dark. Guess that's what Photoshop is for though._ Kat brought her arms up to hug herself and rub her arms when she started to feel a chill in the air. She went back over to her bag and bent over to stuff her things in when pain shot through her ankle. Kat winced, but looked down to find a clawed hand reaching out of the trees shadow to dig its claws into her ankle and drawing blood. Kat's amber eyes widened before she screamed as she saw the hand which started pulling her leg into the shadow making her fall onto her back. She continued to panic and scream as she grabbed onto her bag and swung at the black clawed hand making it let go. She then used all the force she could muster to get up and run, meanwhile her heart beating a mile a minute and her breathing getting jagged. She ran straight home which was about a mile away. Once she arrived she fumbled to find the correct key and kept missing the hole before slamming the key into its slot and turning. Throwing the door up she ran in and threw it closed, turning and locking the door knob and deadbolt. She then ran into the bathroom slammed the door shut, locked it, and sank down onto the floor. Now that she had reached safety she remembered the pain in her ankle and winced before grinding her teeth in pain. She stood up to walk over to the closet in the bathroom and grabbed some peroxide and bandages to fix up her ankle. She always thought that peroxide tickled more than it actually stung. _What the hell was that?_ After bandaging up her ankle she walked around the house making sure all the doors and windows were locked and then headed back to her room. _These things couldn't be happening. Hands don't reach out of shadows. All I need is sleep._ Kat raised her hand to her mouth and yawned. She then blinked her eyes and rubbed away the tears. When went back to the bathroom to change into a black babydoll with red ribbons around the bust and that ended about an inch past her butt. When she came out of the bathroom she pulled her hair tie out and shook out her head before climbing into purple fleece blankets and falling to sleep.

**Few hours later**

Kat tossed and turned and blinked her eyes open to stare at the clock. _It's only been a few hours?_ She sat up. _It must've all been a dream._ Kat threw her blankets off her and noticed the bandages when she looked down. _Not a dream?_ She looked around and put her legs over the bed and stood up to stretch.

"Guess I'll get, AHH~!" Kat screamed as she fell flat onto her face. She looked back to her leg feeling a sharp pain and found a clawed black hand grabbing into her ankle again. Kat screamed again and tried kicking at it to get free, but it kept pulling her into the shadows under her bed. She dug her nails into the floor, but she couldn't slow it down. She let out one final scream before disappearing under the bed _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING~I can't breathe! Someone help~ _Kat looked around surrounded by nothing but shadow when she saw a man with straight long black hair, red eyes, and a pair of sharp fangs smiling at her.

"You're not getting away Kat. You're going to help me" he said. She screamed, balled up her fist and punched him in the face which got him to let go. She lost consciousness after that.

Kat woke up to the hum of chattering people.

"What on earth was she wearing?"

"Does she have no shame?"

"Why was she in the garden? I mean really showing past her knees"

"Ugh" Kat moaned and brought her hand up to her head._ Why don't you all just shut up?_ She held her eyes tighter before opening them and tried to sit up, but to no avail. She found herself in a canopy bed bundled in some of the softest fabrics she's ever felt.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" A boy of about 2 inches taller than Kat asked. _What pretty blue eye? What happened to his other one?_

"I'm doing fine, thank you" Kat responded and kept glancing back to a blonde girl, a bit taller than the navy blue haired boy, who kept looking at her like she might pounce. Just as the thought crossed Kat's mind did the girl squeal.

"YOU SIMPLY MUST SHOW ME WHERE YOU GOT YOUR DRESS. OF COURSE I'D LIKE IT LONGER AND WITH A LOT MORE RIBBON BUT YOU SIMPLY MUST TELL ME~"

"Miss Elizabeth. I'm sure our guest might be feeling a bit hungry so might I suggest some afternoon tea."

"Oh yes. Thank you Sebastian" She giggled and grabbed hold of the boy's arm, who looked rather tired. "Come on Ciel, I have just the perfect outfit for you. It'll really match your eyes and you'll look sooooo CUTE~" Elizabeth then dragged the boy out of the room before he could respond. _Well isn't she energetic._


End file.
